


We can talk later

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr 3k followers celebration [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-smut, Prince Oberyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM





	We can talk later

You opened the window beside the bed to watch as the sun went down in the horizon. At this time, Oberyn was probably taking his flight. He had been in King’s Landing for half a month already and you’ve only talked on the phone for the whole time. You missed your man very much.

Oberyn was a prince and even though the title meant little, he still had some duties, and the latest two weeks were full of them.

The knock on the door made you jump for a moment and grab a robe before opening it and your face turned in surprise when you saw who was there.

“Oberyn.” You exclaimed. “I thought you wouldn’t be home before tomorrow.”

He looked tired and messy but there was something you in your eyes, a look you knew well enough.

Silently, he moved his hand to where your robe was tied, pulling it open and laying his hands on your waist, pulling you close to kiss you fiercely.

“Guess it was a surprise… Missed you so fucking much.” He groaned, pulling his shirt off and pushing you to the bed.

You held him close, gripping his dark hair and biting his lip as his already hard cock pressed against you.

“We can talk later.” He affirmed. “Now, I need to have you.”


End file.
